charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Event 2019
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ---- Quick Links Part 1 *Broom Racing *Mysterious House *Ghostly House *Ghost Hunting Part 2 (starts Oct 30th) *The Hunt Goes On *The Festive Coven ---- Tips= Broom Racing Objects: CRAFTY GHOST - get by collecting from Ghostly House, gives Ghostly Fabric FLYING PUMPKIN - FROG ON A BROOM - get by clearing Witch's Cauldron, gives Witch's Powder WHERE DO I GET: (contains things from parts 1 & 2) BAG OF COINS - craft in Revel BAG OF RUNES - sell Witch's Cat, use to remove Witch's Cauldron from your land BEASTELLE - (after Oct 30th) collect income from Swamp, harvest crop to get Frog Jam BOX OF COINS - cast Mysterious Magic CAULDRON SUMMONING - craft in WW, cast on empty land to get Witch's Cauldron ELIXIR OF BRAVERY - get by harvesting Snapcat crops, used to start production of Ghostly House, crafting & to feed Witch's Cat ENIGMATIC TRANSFORMATION - get for finishing Mysterious House quest-line, use to change house into Ghostly House FRAGRANT MINT - get when clearing Furry Ghosts, use in crafting FROG JAM - get from harvesting Beastelle FURRY GHOST - apply Ghostly Transformation to weeds & bushes, clear using mana, gives Fragrant Mint GHOSTLY CHEST - get from Treasure Summoning spell, clear with Ghostly Fabric - have your neighbors open chest to get even more coins GHOSTLY FABRIC - get from Crafty Ghost, use in crafting & to remove Ghostly Chest GHOSTLY TRANSFORMATION - collect Huts for random drop, apply to bushes & weeds to get Furry Ghosts GILDED RING - get when selling Tricky Raven MYSTERIOUS MAGIC - craft in Revel, apply to building or shmoos to get Box of Coins PUMPKIN JUICE - random drop when feeding Witch's Cat SNAPCAT - crop you get when collecting from Mana Sources, harvest to get Elixir of Bravery (please note, this is a different Elixir of Bravery than the lions ate) TRICKY RAVEN - (after Oct 30th) get when collecting your own shops, sell for Gilded Ring, 3 stages, eats Frog Jam TREASURE SUMMONING - craft in Revel, cast on empty spot of land to get a Ghostly Chest WINNER POINTS - WITCH'S CAT - craft in WW, 6 stages, eats Elixir of Bravery, young randomly drop Pumpkin Juice when feeding, sell for a Bag of Runes WITCH'S CAULDRON - cast Cauldron Summoning on empty ground, remove with Bag of Runes, gives Frog on the Broom, XPs & Winner Points WITCH'S COIN - quest currency WITCH'S POWDER - get from Frog on a Broom |-|Extra Quests= These quests are optional and don't affect the main quest line. They do give small amounts of Witch's Coins, so be sure to check the rewards to see if you want to finish them: holidayPumpkin.PNG|Opens when you finish Ghostly House 1/5 SpookyRoomI part 1of3.PNG|Opens when you upgrade your Mysterious House to a Ghostly House SpookyRoomI part 2of3.PNG SpookyRoom1 3of3.PNG spookyRoomII part 1of3.PNG|Opens when you upgrade your Ghostly House to Level 2 spookyRoomII part 2of3.PNG spookyRoomII part3of3.PNG spookyRoomIII 1of3.PNG SpookyRoomIII 2of3.PNG SpookyRoomIII 3of3.PNG |-|Recipes= ''' recipeWitchsCat.PNG recipeCauldron.PNG recipeBagofCoins.PNG